


Tart

by leatherboundjournal



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baking, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, This Is For You, any of y'all have baking trauma?, this is basically me trying to get back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherboundjournal/pseuds/leatherboundjournal
Summary: The plan was simple: surprise Yusuke with a blackberry tart.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tart

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of my Persona 5 Royal playthrough, and I watched up until Okumura's palace on a Persona 5 playthrough, so there may be some inaccuracies.
> 
> My friend and I were trying to come up with a new name for Shukita and I was throwing out things like "t-posing" and "art" and he came up with tart so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

The plan was simple: surprise Yusuke with a blackberry tart.

He had all the ingredients. Flour, eggs, sugar, heavy cream, butter, blackberries, etc., etc., all sat upon the counter ready to be made into a sweet treat for his boyfriend to enjoy. Morgana was gone too. Futaba had recently splurged on expensive cat supplies since her recent programming project had paid so well, and despite Morgana’s insistence that he was not a cat, and did not need to be treated as such, he still went over to her house at the first opportunity.

It had been a while since Akira had last made a tart. When he still lived with his parents, back when they didn’t see him as a failure delinquent, his mother would bake all the time. Most likely still does. It was her job, and her hobby as well. Little Akira would love to help her around the kitchen and share what they made all around the neighborhood. He had not baked since he came to Tokyo, not even after the Metaverse disappeared and the Phantom Thieves officially disbanded.

Then, a few days ago, while the couple was out shopping, they passed a bakery, Yusuke muttered about wanting to try more sweets. ‘I could probably make something just as good,’ Akira thought to himself. Then he realized that nothing was stopping him. He had recently come to terms with the fact that his parents were terrible people deep down, so why not reclaim a fun activity he used to enjoy so much, and give his boyfriend something nice in the process?

He pressed the crust into the edges of the tin, placing tin foil on top and filling it with rice so that the pastry didn’t puff up too much, and placed it in the oven. Yusuke wouldn’t be home for a while, his work was being displayed at an exhibit and he was asked to attend, so Akira didn’t have to worry about time.

Yusuke had made quite the name for himself in the two years since they had met. His time in the Phantom Thieves had given him enough inspiration to last a lifetime, then his relationship with Akira gave certain pieces the softness and tangible reality of human connection that more people resonated with. Akira led a more civilian life at Leblanc after Sojiro decided to retire, some customers the same as when he first came and new faces he enjoyed getting to know, and he had never felt more whole.

He tossed the ingredients for the filling together and thought about how grateful he was to have all of this.

Once the tart was out of the oven and left on the counter to cool, the telltale jingle of keys sounded at the front door before it swung open.

“I’m home,” Yusuke called as he bent down to remove his shoes. Akira put the last dish in the drying rack before shaking off his hands. “Welcome back.”

“What is that scrumptious smell? Did you cook something?” Yusuke asked before leaning down and planting a kiss on his partner’s lips.

“Baked, actually. It’s a blackberry tart.”

“Oh my! I wasn’t aware you indulged in such a hobby. May I try some?”

The two of them sat down, the tart split between them. Akira watched as Yusuke took a bite, the latter closing his eyes and humming before a soft smile came to his face.

“Simply exquisite. It is the perfect balance of sweet and sour that creates a delightful and stimulating experience. Where did this come from, though? I had thought you incapable of baking since you had taken desserts off the menu at Leblanc.

“Well,” Akira looked down and started to fiddle with his slice, “it’s kinda complicated, you know? I baked with my mom a whole lot, so after my parents kicked me out anything to do with them became sort of like a bad memory. I don’t know. It’s stupid. But if it’s for your sake, then I don’t really mind.”

“I see… I am glad you have recovered enough from your past to do this.”

Akira began to bake a lot more for Yusuke after that. It started slowly, about once every month, until it became once every two weeks, then a few times a week. He changed the menu at Leblanc too, and people became more attracted to the sweet smell. They always ended up becoming regulars because of the curry and coffee, though.

It was a part of his recovery Akira had no idea he needed. Something so small and meaningless that he didn’t really miss all that much became so much more after everything he had gone through. Everyone around him always seemed a little happier while eating his confections, and he was happy to make them. Yusuke was always the first to try a new recipe, and would always help him clean up afterward. It was because of him that he started up this hobby again, and it was because of his support that he was able to continue doing it. Who knew a simple act of service could amount to so much?


End file.
